lyrania3fandomcom-20200215-history
Marriage
Marriage/Wedding/Wedding Ring When two Lyranian citizens decide to marry, there is only one, real way to prove their undying love for one another. And while writing sonnets on the wall of the King's Palace using the blood of Gojira may SEEM like professing one's love, that's really quite creepy. And gross. No, to take another's hand in marriage is the true way to show the one you love your true feelings for them. Any two citizens of Lyrania have the right and the privilege to marry. There are no laws against same-sex marriage, but for those that may not approve or just enjoy the company of the opposite sex, any option is open to you. Anywho, in order to marry, each citizen must have a Wedding Ring crafted. A Wedding Ring requires 2000 of each gem (Diamonds, Sapphires, Rubies, Emeralds, and Opals), as well as 2000 jade. When you create your Wedding Ring (which will be given to your partner at the Chapel ceremony), you are also able to write an inscription on the ring that will hold a special place in your partner's heart, as they will be able to read it anytime they look at the ring. Or if you choose to be a blockhead, you can leave it blank and create a void in your partner's heart for all of eternity. SEE IF I CARE. Ahem. My apologies. Anyway, once the ceremony is completed, each ring will bear the stats of your partner, so it grows as your relationship and partner's muscles grow. The stats of the ring will equal 20 base stats to each (Health, Attack, Defence, Accuracy, and Evasion), as well as 1.5% of your partner's base stats in each of those same attributes. For example, if your partner had 1000 base stats in each attribute, your ring (given to you by that partner during the wedding ceremony) will have 35 Health, 35 Attack, 35 Defence, 35 Accuracy and 35 Evasion (20 to each, plus 15 to each as 1.5% of 1000 is 15). Once each partner has created a ring, one of the individuals will head to the Chapel to begin the nuptials. At the Chapel, they will be asked to enter the name of the citizen they will propose to, as well as the desired surname they will share. (Surnames are not allowed any other characters besides letters and hyphens; meaning no numbers, spaces, apostrophes, etc.) And lastly, the person doing the proposing will be allowed to enter a statement of love that will be shared with all of Lyrania with a global message, unless they have chosen to keep any of their announced messages hidden from all their peers. Either way, once the first individual proposes, the second individual will then head to the Chapel to either accept thine proposal with a statement of their own, or reject the proposal, because you are just far too smelly to live with. But IF accepted, there is a joyous occasion that includes doves flying overhead, and you are then declared a married couple of Lyrania. Housing Once a couple is married, they are then entitled (and forced by the Brute Squad) to live together under the same roof, if owned. If you wish to learn more about acquiring your own little abode, feel free to check out more information here. Otherwise, if one of the newly wedded owns a house, both will have access to all of the same things in that house. However, if both currently own their own housing, one will have to sell their accommodations back to Lyrania. Divorce If after living together as wedded folk, the two of you find irreconcilable differences to be had and wish to separate for good, you can return to the Chapel to request a divorce. Or of course if you just got REALLY drunk some night and ended up marrying your sister/brother/mother/etc, as this is also allowed in Lyrania, you can end the nuptials at the Chapel as well. TAKE NOTE: Once you divorce, both wedding rings will be cast aside, and you will not get any jade or gems in return. Also, whoever finalises the divorce at the chapel will no longer be entitled to the house (if owned), and it will go to the divorced individual. So please think twice before ending your marriage, and if you come to a mutual agreement as to who will get to keep the house, that the person that is leaving does the divorcing, and not the other way around. Annulment The need to submit Support Tokens has been removed. A player can now visit the Chapel and get an annulment when his/her spouse hasn't been online for two consecutive months (and one hour), or if your spouse has been permanently banned. This removes the 'penalty' of losing a house when one seeks dissolution of the marriage. Though, just like divorcing, your rings will be taken and you will not receive any jade or gems for them.